


Masquerade Night Goes Better Than Expected

by littledemon66



Series: Polyglot Angel Dust [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel and Alastor just kinda have some good conversation, Costume Parties & Masquerades, It's literally a masquerade ball yall, M/M, Slow Dancing, a little bit of ballroom dancing but not really in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66
Summary: After Angel makes the suggestion for a ball to held as advertisement for the Happy Hotel, Charlie hosts one. Now that it's the day of the ball, Alastor decides to just make it worth his while. Then Angel shows up.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie is pretty minor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Polyglot Angel Dust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599322
Comments: 26
Kudos: 286





	Masquerade Night Goes Better Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all asked for a sequel so here you go--

A few weeks after the “Angel Incident,” as Alastor liked to call it, Charlie had actually gone through with Angel’s initial idea and planned a masquerade ball. She had asked her parents to help her spread the word. The residents of the hotel had no idea what the higher-ups of Hell had done, but word spread like wildfire. Alastor himself had broadcasted the news of the ball on the radio, knowing the number of people that liked to tune in.

Charlie had told everyone to dress in formal clothing, with a pointed look at Angel, and to make sure they were on their best behavior for the ball. She had given everyone her puppy dog eyes, so everyone agreed to her requests. Alastor himself did not have to find a new suit, but he did make sure that it was completely clean and wrinkle-free. He noticed Niffty darting out of the hotel sometimes and the day before the ball, she had come in with a bag of clothing. When the deer demon had caught Husk carrying a new suit into the hotel, the latter would deny that it had nothing to do with the ball. Charlie and Vaggie had gone shopping a few days before the ball. Alastor watched them walking into the hotel laughing as Charlie carried in a new suit and Vaggie brought a new dress.

What Alastor never saw was Angel going out and getting anything new for the upcoming ball. Every time Alastor had seen the spider demon, he had not seemed to care about getting anything for the ball. Angel was the one who had the entire idea of having and now he wasn’t doing anything about it?

Alastor couldn’t think about that specific day without getting red in the face from embarrassment. Even thinking about the fact that Angel knew French embarrassed him. How many times had he used French pet names without knowing the other secretly understood? And when everyone had left the room while him and Angel yelled at each other in French? What happened after that was… scandalous at the very least.

It’s not like Alastor had never kissed someone before. When he was alive, getting men and women to trust him enough always included some sort of romantic angle. Once they trusted him, he killed them and used them for his own nutrition. Then he repeated the cycle while broadcasting on his radio show about the mysterious killer.

But this time was different. Although Angel had pushed his luck far too many times, Alastor found himself quite entertained by the spider. Even though his sense of humor was far too crude for his liking, Alastor was more entertained by Angel’s interactions with other demons. The friendly rivalry between Vaggie and Angel, for instance, was a delight to watch. Their bickering was incessant at times, but they never went too far. Alastor noticed that neither of the demons brought up each others’ insecurities, instead opting to bring up things they were confident in, like Angel’s profession and Vaggie’s ethnic background. Angel was clearly the nicest to Charlie, Niffty, and Husk. The arachnid was clearly working towards redemption, working on his behavior for the better.

But after the ball was announced, Angel had been locking himself in his room for hours on end, only ever leaving when Valentino called him. Every time Alastor tried to check on Angel, he heard a whirring sound from the other side of the room. When he had knocked on the door in concern, Angel always yelled back that he was busy and for him to come back later. As the ball’s date came closer, Angel started bringing his meals to his room, waking up earlier, and sleeping later.

Eventually, Angel was in his room at almost every waking moment. As much as he hated to admit it, Alastor was beginning to worry. Angel was one of the only demons he had ever come across that didn’t know who he was and wasn’t afraid to talk back. Without him in the hotel, things felt… boring in a way.

On the day of the actual ball, hundreds of demons had shown up to attend. Charlie had allowed Alastor to use his magic to create champagne glasses and filled them with champagne and cheap booze disguised as fancier alcohol. Charlie had given out masquerade masks for all of the residents to wear for the ball. Each demon had gotten a mask in their basic color scheme to match. Husk had gotten a simple, black mask and Niffty had gotten a bright pink one with feathers protruding from it. Charlie had a silver mask with a metallic shine while Vaggie wore a light red mask. Alastor himself had gotten a dark red mask to match his suit. Since Angel had holed himself in his room, Alastor had no idea what to expect.

Husk designated himself as bartender, sitting at the bar with all of the drinks in front of him. Niffty, although being told she didn’t have to clean up, was darting around, picking up any trash or empty glasses.

Charlie was wearing a new black suit with a red tie and Vaggie was dressed in a short red dress to match. Soft music was playing as they danced together, laughing happily without a care in the world. They spoke too softly for Alastor to hear what they were saying, but he could tell they were happy.

Then he saw Angel descend down the stairs, wearing a light red mask to complement his long blue dress. There was a slit in the dress by Angel’s waist, showing off his legs as he sashayed down the stairs. The neckline of the dress was very low, showing off his chest fluff. Many of the demons stared up at Angel, openmouthed. Alastor also looked at Angel, raking his eyes over the other demon. He turned away in uninterest, taking a champagne glass and sipped the alcohol.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alastor could see Angel flitting around, talking to any demon that looked at him for more than five seconds. Whenever someone caught Angel’s attention, he would go over to them and dance with them. Alastor was not one to completely shy away from the crowd, but he opted to watch the others. Alastor noticed Angel staring at him from across the room, dancing with another demon. When he turned his head to meet the arachnid’s gaze, the latter’s lips turned up into a mischievous smirk.

Why was Angel grinning like that? Was he planning something? Whatever it was, Alastor did not like how on edge he was from the seemingly innocent gesture. Angel slipped away from the demon he was dancing with. Alastor found himself not caring where the spider went, instead enjoying the ball.

Alastor went around talking to some of the possible patrons of the hotel, feeding them lies like the possibility of “redemption.” He saw their faces change as they thought about seeing their deceased family members in Heaven. He knew that some of the demons would eventually check into the hotel by the looks on their faces.

After likely swaying some demons’ opinions, Alastor let himself relax at the bar. He made light conversation with Husk as he sipped his champagne.

“─and then he comes up to me thinkin’ that I’m just gonna hand the chips over! As if I don’t know how to play poker!” Husk ranted.

“You didn’t let him go, did you?” Alastor replied, humored by Husk’s casino stories.

“I may be a cat, but I ain’t no pussy. I dragged that asshole until he handed over all his money. And apparently, he’s been cheating for years now! I decked his ass and took all his money and banned him.”

They both started laughing as soon as Husk started to describe the cheating demon. The feline almost doubled over laughing and Alastor could barely breathe. As they were calming down and the laughter was beginning to die down, a hand was placed over Alastor’s shoulder. Alastor turned around in surprise, not expecting company.

There Angel stood, in a completely new dress. Instead of the form-fitting dress he was wearing before, he was clad in a dark blue ball gown. It was strapless and blue lace went from the top of the dress to Angel’s waist. Then the lace streaked down the rest of the gown in beautiful patterns. And to top it all off, Angel was wearing a light red mask.

“ _ Peux-je avoir cette danse, mon chéri? _ ” Angel said softly. Alastor looked up at Angel in barely concealed surprise. He heard Husk choking on his drink, but paid it no mind. When did Angel go change into a dress like  _ that _ ? And where did he get a dress like that? No store he knew about sold dresses this extravagant. Unless… he made it himself?

And he just asked for a dance? Unless Alastor had forgotten French, Angel just asked him for a dance politely? Alastor looked down at Angel’s offered hand, listening to the soft music in the background.

“It would be my pleasure, my dear. Although, the gentleman usually asks the fair lady for a dance.” Alastor said as he took Angel’s hand, sweeping them into the mass of demons dancing in the ballroom.

“Just ‘cause I’m wearing a dress doesn’t mean I ain’t somethin’ of a gentleman myself.” Angel quipped back, putting two hands on Alastor’s shoulders and keeping the other two respectfully behind his back. Alastor let his hands rest on Angel’s waist.

“You look… wonderful. Did you make it yourself?” Alastor asked, looking at the craftsmanship of the dress. “I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“You like it? I’ve been making it for a while now. Ever since I said something about a ball, I’ve been workin’ on it.” Angel smiled softly as they danced.

“So that’s why you locked yourself in your room…” Alastor nodded, dropping his gaze in thought.

“You noticed?” Angel looked down at the shorter demon in shock. Then his expression softened to a teasing smile. “Aw, were you worried about lil ol’ me?”

“Well of course I was.” Alastor looked up at Angel with a playful smirk on his face. “If anything were to happen to the first resident of the hotel, it would look terrible.”

“That really the only reason you were worried?” Angel raised his eyebrows, grinning at Alastor.

He didn’t respond, abruptly taking the hands on his shoulders and pulling Angel into a spin and dip. The hands that stayed behind Angel’s back quickly grabbed at Alastor’s shoulders in a death grip.

“Holy shit!” Angel looked up at Alastor’s cheeky grin. “Warn a guy next time! What if I fell!?”

“I think you’ve already fallen.” Alastor locked eyes with Angel. His normally sarcastic and mocking smile had ebbed away to become more genuine. The spider demon’s eyes widened.

“You…” Angel started, going silent as he collected his thoughts. Despite himself, he smiled. “You’re gettin’ a lot smoother, aren’t you?”

“Perhaps.” Alastor pulled Angel up from the dip, both of them upright now. They continued to dance as if the dip never happened. Angel had to control his breathing to stop the adrenaline coursing through his body. “You normally don’t wear dresses like this. You normally wear dresses like the one you were wearing before.”

Alastor watched in interest as Angel’s cheeks flushed. Angel’s gaze shifted away from Alastor in embarrassment. Alastor felt a laugh bubbling up in his chest. Angel Dust, Hell’s number one pornstar, was embarrassed.

“You prefer classier types of clothes, right?” Angel fidgeted. “And I like these kinds of dresses so I thought I’d give it a try…”

“You look stunning, my dear. But don’t lose yourself trying to impress me.”  _ You’ve already impressed me… _ Alastor added internally. “If you change yourself for someone, then there’s no point in pursuing such a relationship.”

“Izzat right? Fine then. Prepare to be swooned by the one and only Angel Dust!” Angel poked Alastor in the chest with his finger.

“I’m already swooned, but if you insist.” Alastor swatted Angel’s finger away softly. “There’s not much more that you can do. It might be difficult for you, but don’t make a fool out of yourself.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Al.” Angel said as they fell back into a comfortable silence. They danced to the slow waltz playing in the background.

A few minutes passed and Alastor was beginning to get tired. Looking at the beads of sweat forming on Angel’s forehead, he was tiring as well. Alastor took Angel by the hand and pulled him towards the bar. He took two glasses of champagne and handed one to Angel. The arachnid gladly took the offered glass, taking big sips.

Husk saw the two at the bar, quickly moving to the other side to hand other patrons a glass. He wanted nothing to do with what they were talking about. If it was anything like the other day, Husk did not want to see them making out again.

“Where did you learn make clothing like this?” Alastor felt the fabric of Angel’s dress.

“I picked it up when I was alive. My mom and sister liked to sew so I kinda learned it too,” Angel answered. “I never really cared about the whole mafia business. I just kept sewing going on even after I died.”

“And what about learning other languages? You’re Italian, but you know French and Latin as well,” Alastor continued.

“What is this: 20 questions?” Angel rolled his eyes, but he answered anyway. “Picked it up after I died. I had a lot of French and Latin clients so I learned it. Got me out of some tight situations so I’m glad I did.”

“You’re more talented than people give you credit it,  _ mon ange _ .” Alastor took a sip of champagne. He didn’t see how Angel looked at him from the endearment. “You should do something with it.”

“I wish… Val’s got my contract so I can’t leave. But it’s alright. Don’t worry about it,  _ ma biche _ .” Angel winked. Alastor grumbled to himself at the pet name.

“This is why I stopped calling you things,” Alastor mumbled. “I didn’t know you understood me.”

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna stop! It was real cute. Just think about what people would say if they found out that Alastor, the feared ‘Radio Demon,’ called Angel Dust cute things in French.” Angel laughed. Alastor figured that it was a cute laugh. So he told him.

“ _ Tu as un rire mignon, mon ange. _ ” Alastor blurted out, keeping his voice as refined as possible.

“I was supposed to be the one swooning you! Not the other way around!” Angel huffed.

“So you’re swooned?” Alastor raised an eyebrow. Angel spluttered in protest.

“Obviously! You can’t call my laugh cute and think I won’t be swooned!” Angel put a hand over his forehead dramatically.

Alastor felt braver at that moment. Clearly Angel had a thing for him and he knew deep down it was reciprocated. Drunk on more than just the alcohol, Alastor heard himself talking.

“How do you feel about dinner someday?” Alastor said suddenly. Angel grinned at him.

“I’d feel real nice about that. How about next week? I know a nice French place across the Pentagon.” Angel laced his fingers through Alastor’s hand.

Alastor quite liked that idea. A nice dinner with Angel next week. Just the two of them. He could probably get used to something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Peux-je avoir cette danse, mon chéri? -- May I have this dance, my dear?  
> Mon ange -- my angel  
> Ma biche -- my doe  
> Tu as un rire mignon, mon ange. -- You have a cute laugh, my angel
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! This took me way longer than it should have... but it's fine! My friend who's learning French gave me the translations so blame her if the French is wrong lmao


End file.
